Lost in Love
by Monica636
Summary: The love story of Harry Potter can be more interesting as it seems to be.. Read to find out..(Its a one shot) I don't own anything except my plot.


**A/N: If you wanna know the full story then you can tune in to my new fanfic "The Unknown: a mystery" Its a one shot from there. Hope you like it! Review please! As your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Lost in Love**_

 _Mpov_

I was walking through the corridors hurried to get on my next class.

"Oww!" I bumped into someone when I looked up anger build in me. It was the one and only person whom I hate so much.

The most famous Harry Potter. I curse myself taking this route. "Are you ok?" he asked faking a conceren Again!

"Why this fake concern now Mr. Potter." I asked rather answering his question.

I'm not weak! but then he is always there to save me whenever anything happens. I hate those pitiful concerned eyes. I can take care of myself. Almost every girl at Hogwarts is crazy about him but I'm not one of those stupid girls. Its not that I hate him but I don't like him either.

"oh! please you don't want to start it again" he said amused that make me more angry what's so funny?

"Well it already has started" I exclaimed. Those eyes ugh!

I quickly looked away.

When I looked at my watch, only five minutes were left for the class to be started and I don't want to be late as it is portions class.

I quickly pick up my books and started to walk when a hand reaches out and grab my wrist. "where do you think you are going Ms. Etholopee?" he said "Its none of your business. Leave. My. Hand. Now." I said each word clearly. "What is your problem? And you are not going anywhere until you answer my question." he said irritated.

"My problem you really wanna know my problem its you Potter I don't understand why don't you leave me the hell alone. And I don't hate you Potter so don't make me hate you to an extend that I want to kill you." I said frustrated.

 _Ppov_

She was just inches away from me. She is so cute when she is angry. I can't resist anymore. I can't resist this urge to kiss her then and there. So I held her face and kissed her smoothly. She is so lovely against mine lips. I wanted the kiss to be deepen but her protest doesn't allow me. So I pulled back.

 _Mpov_

Did he just...Did he kissed me!

Oh my God! My anger is at the level top what does he think of himself? I pushed him and slap him then and there.

I don't know what to do or what to say or even how to react? how dare he do that? "I swear Potter I swear I will kill you" saying this I walk past him towards my class. Ugh! I hate it. I hate him. I want to kill him just kill him!

 _Ppov_

She was there walking by I wanted to stop her. I myself don't know why I did that I just...I was not able to...oh! how could I...

I hate myself for this...

Now I have to make up for it. I know its wrong. Now she will really hate me. Please don't hate me! that's all I could say...

"Mr. Potter" a voice I recognized as of Ms. McGonagall. "yes professor" I said facing her I was right it is Ms. McGonagall. "I suspect you have your class Mr. Potter don't you?" she asked. " oh yes professor I'm headed to my portions class." I said. "Oh ok, then I shall see you going towards there Mr. Potter." she said. "yes Professor" saying this I went towards my next class. With all the array of assumptions I sat next to Ron. "hey mate wassup" he said "oh uh.." was all I able to speak. Can I share this with Ron I don't know but I can't keep it anymore I have to tell.

Giving a thought I told everything to Ron. "Mate I can't believe you are in love Potter congratulations! " he said excited. I was confused is this what is called Love?

I don't know maybe or maybe not...

But one thing is sure I have to apologize for that...

 _Unknown:_

Good luck to both of you cause it will end soon...

Ahh! I have waited for this for so long now finally ! finally the time has come...

Get ready people you will soon face the fear...hahahaha!

 **A/N: Oooooh! so love ? hate? what? let me know what you think! oh and who is this Unknown?Ooh lots of secrets to reveal!**

 **Review! people as your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **Thankyou for reading hope you enjoyed!**

 **And again If you want to know more about this story tune in to my new story "The Unknown: a mystery" see you soon...**

 **till then smile always :)**

 **And love harry potter series!**


End file.
